What's a Fansite?
by Mainstream Soveriegn
Summary: While websurfing, the guys come across something all you Ronin fans should be familar with. CHAPTER 3: The guys start reading fanfiction :)
1. What's THIS?

"You've got mail!"  
  
Ryo yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Just a few more minutes, Sage," he muttered sleepily, turning over on his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. Sage loved to get the entire household up and running by at least 6 AM during their days off, even though most of his fellow Ronins tended to fall asleep in their breakfast. 'It's the weekend after midterms, just let me get some extra rest,' he thought, desperately trying to drift back into dreamland....  
  
.. .. .. .. 'WAIT A MINUTE!!!' He sat up, startled. Grabbing a red spherical object from his bedside in one swift motion, he jumped straight from the bed to the middle of the floor, hunched over to protect himself from any sudden attacks. The voice that had called out to him wasn't Sage's or any of the other Ronins. It wasn't even the Ancient. A voice of a man 30- 40 years old, seemingly almost happy in its own psycho way. 'There's an intruder in the house ...... wait a minute. "You've got mail"?'  
  
Easing up from his tense defensive position, he turned to his open laptop. After being thrown off of Mia's computer once too many times, he had finally gone out and gotten his own. In fact, Rowen and Cye had their own computers too, one for each bedroom now. He had left his on all night by accident, after writing various e-mails to his friends at school about how unfair the teachers could be. Yawning again, he combed his fingers through his bed-ridden hair. 'Friends from school. Yeah, probably replying about how hard their lives are. They'd freak if they knew what I was doing when I wasn't studying.' He flopped into a chair beside his desk.  
  
'Man, what a fantastic life I have. Train in the morning, go to school 3 miles away, sneak out at lunch to train, come home, eat, rescue the world from certain doom, train, polish swords, study, sleep. Do it all again the next day.' He clicked on the mailbox icon. 'Yep, a great life. I wish something new would happen. Something where I wouldn't be fighting for my life against a dark warlord. Something where I wouldn't be eating dirt every few seconds. Something new....  
  
Ryo was about to get his wish. He had plenty of replies about the midterms, the teachers, and their failing test grades, but one e-mail caught his eye. "Samurai looks like you?" he read out loud. Double-clicking the e-mail, his eyes widened and he sweatdropped as he read the title for a link: 'My Crazy Ronin Page'.  
  
Too paralyzed to move, he sat and read the line over and over again. 'There's no way it could be right. No way.' Reaching within himself to the last of his energy, he managed to create a cry that would have woken up the most dormant of spirits resting in the Dynasty.  
  
"GUYS!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!"  
  
Sage was the first to jog in. "Hey, Ryo, it's my job to wake everyone up. What's all the screaming about?" he asked, panting from his sprint.  
  
Ryo was still too shocked to answer or even turn to his friend, let alone notice his rubber ducky boxers. All he could do was point at the monitor. Sage walked over and looked over the bearer of Wildfire's shoulder. His eyes getting as big as Ryo's, he made an almost inaudible sound, then darted from the room. He returned dragging Kento and Rowen in tow as Ryo regained himself just enough to click on the link.  
  
"Sage, as much as you love having a steady schedule and all, a man's gotta have his sleep after midterms!" Kento whined. Rowen was already beginning to eye Ryo's unmade bed, but Sage continued to half lead, half drag them over to the desk.  
  
"Believe me, you want to be awake for this."  
  
"What, is the Dynasty attacking on a weekend?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
Ryo grabbed Kento and nearly shoved him into the monitor. The screen was now displaying a web page, a picture of all five Ronins in their subarmor filling it up entirely. That was enough to jolt the bearers of Hardrock and Strata into reality.  
  
"Wha..Where did you find this?" Rowen said after a minute of silence.  
  
"A friend sent it to me. Looks like somebody knows who we are," Ryo said grimly.  
  
"Not good. Do you know what a person could do with this kind of information?" Sage asked.  
  
"Better question. Where did they get that picture of us?" Everyone turned to Kento. "I mean, look at it! It shows all of us powering up our armors! I don't remember posing for that!" he said, gesturing towards the screen.  
  
"Wait. There's more." Ryo scrolled down and began to read off the names of links below the main picture. "Bios. Plot. Rants. Pictures. Fanfiction. Fanart. Chat. Links to other pages. Wait a minute, links to other pages?!?! How many other people know about us?!?!"  
  
All the Ronins could do was look around at each other's grim, frightened faces. Their secret, their mission. Blown wide open. Everyone could now know who they were and what they were capable of. It wouldn't be long until innocent people would get in the way.  
  
Rowen was the first to break the silence. "Okay, Ryo, let's start from the beginning. Who sent you this website?"  
  
Ryo minimized the website's window and brought his mailbox back up. "Um, it says here, 'suikotorrent@yahoo.com'.  
  
The look on the Ronin's faces went straight from fear to pure anger. Their cry was enough to wake the ghosts of the Dynasty for the second time that morning.  
  
"Cyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
++--++ GLOBAL DISCLAIMER: Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) is the copyrighted material of Sunrise, Inc. ++--++ CHAPTER DISCLAIMER: The website found by the Ronins is completely FICTIONAL and is in no way associated with any singular Ronin Warrior or Samurai Trooper fan site. Rather, it is a mimic of Ronin Warrior fan sites in general.  
  
The mentioned e-mail address is REAL. ++--++ 


	2. What's a pic?

"Dude, you are in soooo much trouble.. .. . .. . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Ugh! Ge'off Kento, I can't breathe!"  
  
Cye, spread out across Ryo's bed on his back, reached behind him for the bedposts to pull himself out from his friend's massive body. But Kento, anticipating his move, grabbed both his arms and pinned them across his side. Cye continued to wheeze and kick his legs on the other side of the bearer of Hardrock, showing the group how uncomfortable he was.  
  
"You wanna explain this to us all?" Ryo asked, gesturing to the monitor on the other side of the room once again.  
  
"Look, I was just, ack! Kento, my rib! I was just surfing around and thought it would be fun to, holy shezit! Garg, ugh. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Lay off a little Kent, I wanna hear this."  
  
Kento slipped back from Cye's chest to his legs, giving the bearer of Torrent more breathing room but not allowing him any more chance to wiggle out.  
  
"So as I was saying, I was just surfing around and I thought it would be fun to put 'Ronin Warriors' in a search engine and see what happens. I did that, and that came up and. . . . .."  
  
"This is on a search engine?! Which one, Google?" Ryo leaned down aggressively at Cye, Sage was already leaning over the desk, on his way to Google. Rowen turned to his roommate.  
  
"Uh, Sage?"  
  
"Yeah Rowen?"  
  
"Mia's bathrobe, in the laundry basket?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Put it on."  
  
It was only then that Sage realized he was still his is rubber ducky boxers. Blushing, he crossed his hands behind his shorts and dashed from the room. Rowen chuckled and brought the keyboard over to himself, finishing what Sage had started. The smile dropped from his face as soon as he started the search.  
  
"Results 1-10. Of about 51,000", he read out loud.  
  
Ryo and Kento stared at him, their mouths wide open. Cye's was a little more open than theirs, filling his lungs with the much needed oxygen.  
  
"But it could be wrong. Whenever I do a search and click on the last 'O', it's never what I was searching for."  
  
"Oh yeah. . . . . . .. ." Kento smiled, but Ryo kept his face hard.  
  
"We still need to deal with this one, at least. They defiantly made a site about us, and we need to figure out why."  
  
"Ah, I love a good mystery," Rowen said.  
  
"No joke. So we. . . . . . um, hey Sage."  
  
Sage's apparel had gone from bad to worse. All the other bathrobes were in the wash, the only one left for Sage to wear was Mia's pink flowery one. The other Ronins burst into giggles. Kento even lifted himself completely away from Cye, the water Ronin was laughing too hard to escape. Sage glowed a beet red.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!! Now then, let's see this page."  
  
All five Ronins crowded around the computer. Ryo, master of the mouse, scrolled over to the menu on the side.  
  
"Cye, how much of this did you see already?"  
  
"Actually, um, none. I sent it to you a few minutes ago."  
  
Ryo sighed. "OK guys, where do you wanna go first?"  
  
"Pics! Maybe we can figure out who they are if we look at where it was taken and the camera's angle."  
  
"Just hope this guy isn't in this room, he'd have a hell of a time with you modeling."  
  
Sage growled at Rowen and tightened the robe around him. Rowen snickered. Ryo ignored them both and clicked on 'Pictures'. A drop-down menu read 'Ryo', 'Sage', 'Cye', 'Rowen', 'Kento', 'Group', and 'Dynasty'.  
  
"I must say, mates, this was put together very well."  
  
"Yeah, great. They even got pictures of the Dynasty." Kento shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to Group. I don't wanna isolate any of us. Let's see, um, how about lawntroopers.jpg?" He clicked it, a picture of the Ronins, spread out on a lawn, filled the screen.  
  
"Hey, that's us!"  
  
"No duh Kento."  
  
"I remember that piece of grass in my mouth! Couldn't get the taste out for days."  
  
"Guys, how did they get a picture that close to us? Keep going Ryo."  
  
"Alright, allheadbands.jpg. Hey! I REALLY don't remember posing for this!"  
  
"I like my old headband, without the tie in back."  
  
"Same here, Rowen."  
  
"Why do I look so scared?"  
  
"Next pic! Chests.jpg." Ryo paused. "Erm. . . . .. . .. . ."  
  
"Ahh. . . . .. . .. . ."  
  
"Um. . . . .. . .. . ."  
  
"Well. . . . .. . .. . ."  
  
"Don't remember that happening ever. . . . .. . .. . ."  
  
Ryo quickly maneuvered back to the main page. "Um, how about we go into something we don't know."  
  
Rowen nodded. "Alright, try fanfiction. Cye, you know anything about this?"  
  
++--++ GLOBAL DISCLAIMER: Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) is the copyrighted material of Sunrise, Inc. ++--++ CHAPTER DISCLAIMER: The website found by the Ronins is completely FICTIONAL and is in no way associated with any singular Ronin Warrior or Samurai Trooper fan site. Rather, it is a mimic of Ronin Warrior fan sites in general.  
  
The mentioned pictures are REAL. I personally found these pictures very common on fansites. If you don't recognize them, check theria * net or angelfire * com/il2/yourlink/index * html.  
  
The statistics of matched sites for "Ronin Warriors" on Google is REAL. These statistics were taken on May 22, 2003. ++--++ 


	3. What's fanfiction?

"Didn't I just say I didn't know?"  
  
Rowen laughed nervously, putting one hand behind his head. "Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
Ryo clicked on 'Fanfiction', bringing up a long list of strange quotes, proverbs, and just bizarre mixes of words onscreen. Ryo blinked in surprise before scrolling down.  
  
"Look at these, fellas. 'What if They Were in Band?'. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Sleigh Ride RW style' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Halo's Illness' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Cye's Struggle' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Guys, you know what I think these are?"  
  
"What?" asked Sage, the only one who had been able to catch up with Ryo's speed reading.  
  
"I think these are stories or something! I mean, look at them! They sound like the titles of books or movies!"  
  
Cye shoved Ryo out of the way. "Let's go back to that 'Cye's Struggle', mate. I want to see what these people think of me."  
  
"Cye, we just agreed that we'd look at this as a team, man," said Ryo, flicking Cye's hand off the mouse and resuming his computer-commanding role at his chair. Cye scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Alright. But let's read MY story first."  
  
"You sure bud? It doesn't sound like you get such a hot role in this," said Kento, pointing to the summary. Cye refused to look at it.  
  
"I don't care. Let's read it now and get it over with."  
  
"Dude, you have to look at the summary."  
  
"I don't care about the damned summary. Let's read the story."  
  
"But the summary says . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you or something? Read. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . the . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . story!"  
  
"Cye, I hate to admit it, but you better do as Kento says," said Rowen. He had also read the summary, and looked a little spooked.  
  
"Oh c'mon, now you're siding with Kento? Just read, it can't be that bad."  
  
"It is," said Ryo.  
  
"Now don't gang up on me like that! Just read the story!" Cye yelled.  
  
"But Cye. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Sage started.  
  
"READ. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FRICKIN . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . STORY!!!!!!!"  
  
One hour later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"We shoulda never read that story," said Kento as he rubbed Cye's back. Cye whimpered, burying his face into Ryo's pillow and clinging, almost desperately, to the bed sheets.  
  
"How can someone be so cruel?! My dear lord in heaven, I beg that will never really happen!" Cye continued to sob, fully saturating Ryo's pillowcase. Kento shook his head and crossed the room to the other Ronins, leaving the smallest to turn Ryo's mattress into a small lake.  
  
"Hey, there's good news. We know what fanfiction is now," said Rowen in his perkiest voice. Ryo shot him a glare.  
  
"Oh yes, and that's fabulous, Ro. Let's get back to the main page. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"No, wait!" Sage got to the mouse before Ryo and scrolled back up. "See this one? Sleigh Ride RW style? How much do you want to bet this will be a little more humorous than the last one?"  
  
He smiled and quickly winked at the other three puzzled looks before turning to the back of the room. "Hey Cye! Come look at this!"  
  
"Mrghdf suferdegera. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Cye bluntly replied. It sounded as if he was trying to drown himself in the small puddle he had formed.  
  
"Now c'mon. I think you're going to like this. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
15 minutes later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"BAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHARHARHARHARHAR!!!!!!"  
  
"Good god that was cute!"  
  
Kento tried to pick himself up off the floor but failed. Clutching his sides, he continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! You guys, we got to try that some day!"  
  
Sage and Rowen were doubled over laughing in their seats. Ryo pounded his desk top, barely catching his breath to laugh again. Even Cye couldn't let his miserable mood keep him down. He fell back on the bed, soaking himself thoroughly but not caring one bit.  
  
"Dudes, look at me!"  
  
The Ronins stifled their laughter and turned their attention to Kento, who was still sitting on the floor. Kento brought his knees up to his chest, as if he was on a sled. He leaned forward and swung his fist around in the air. "Faster Dais, faster! Whoopeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
At that, the other Ronin Warriors exploded into another fit of giggles. Ryo's fist threatened to split the table in two. Kento contemplated how long it would be until his ribs cracked before he collapsed to the floor again.  
  
*********************************  
  
Downstairs, Mia had just returned from an early morning trip to the grocery store. When Ryo's pounding had made small bits of the ceiling fall to the floor, she had first thought the Dynasty was attacking again, but the sound of boys' laughter quieted her fears.  
  
"Wonder what the guys are up to. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." she thought out loud as she put away the tomatoes and beets.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile, the Ronins had finally recovered and were gathered around the computer monitor once more.  
  
"Yo Ryo! Before you go on to something else, let's check out one more of the fanfics."  
  
Ryo turned to Cye, happy that his friend was feeling better. "Sure. How 'bout Kento picks this time?"  
  
Kento smiled wickedly. "I remember one title that really struck me. How about 'Halo's Illness?'"  
  
Sage shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Uh, OK. What every you say, Kento."  
  
Ryo brought them back to the fanfiction titles and down to 'Halo's Illness'. Before he clicked on the link, though, they boys read the summary together, remembering what devastation not reading it could bring. But one word of warning in the summary was unfamiliar to them.  
  
"Hey guys . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . what's 'YAOI'?  
  
++--++ GLOBAL DISCLAIMER: Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) is the copyrighted material of Sunrise, Inc. ++--++ CHAPTER DISCLAIMER: The website found by the Ronins is completely FICTIONAL and is in no way associated with any singular Ronin Warrior or Samurai Trooper fan site. Rather, it is a mimic of Ronin Warrior fan sites in general.  
  
The mentioned fanfiction is REAL. They are as follows:  
  
"What if they were in band?" by Shinten Xiomai (In 'Marching Band' section of FFN) "Halo's Illness" by Sasa1 "Cye's Struggle" by Firestorm "Sleigh Ride RW style" by an anonymous author  
(Recently, it has come to my attention that this story has been  
removed from FFN. For those who never had the opportunity to read it,  
the Ronin Warriors, with the exception of Ryo, capture their opposite  
warlord and literally use them as snow sleds to race down a hill. An  
incredibly funny story.)  
  
++--++  
  
UPDATE COMING, FEBUARY 2004! 


End file.
